


Sunny D

by lavenderlotion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, AU, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski First Kiss, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, sterek, the most fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Derek Hale really, really likes Stiles Stilinski. Is he whipped? Maybe a little. Does he mind? Only when he spends four and a half hours driving over two states, stopping at SEVEN different Walmart's just so the younger man can buy juice. Juice! In the end though? Yeah, Derek doesn't mind at all.





	

If you asked Derek Hale why he was standing inside a Walmart at 3:17 in the morning, he would knit his eyebrows together, groan (growl, really), and point to a very joyous Stiles Stilinski. The pointing would be accompanied by a very vicious stare of  _ hatred _ , but it was well deserved. Derek was glaring at Stiles right this moment. The same Stiles Stilinski who was near  _ jumping _ up and down in excitement dragging him into the store. The store that would take them more than two hours to get home from.  _ More than  _ **_two_ ** _ hours _ !

Five hours earlier, Derek was sitting comfortably on his overused arm chair, paging through the very old, very beat up looking book he was currently reading. 

“ _ Derek! _ ” Stiles had whined out, jumping out of the chair he was sitting on to stare at the older man. “I  _ need _ Sunny D! I need the D of Sunny  _ now _ !” 

And for some reason, that wasn’t even a strange sentence. With the normality of Stiles exclaiming weird, random thoughts at any given moment, nothing was off limits. After all they had been  _ researching  _ \- important, necessary research since this was Beacon freaking Hills. Derek was pretty sure that half the creatures who attacked the town were brought to life  _ only  _ to attack the town. So, Stiles exclamation caught him a little off guard. Derek was out of date - losing nearly your entire family in a house fire set by a murderous pedophile during your mid teens can do that to a man - but he knew the sexual connotations surrounding the letter ‘d’. 

“Is that a sex thing?” And okay, Derek had  _ tried _ to sound casual, really really had. He was a werewolf, specifically a born werewolf. Sex was not a taboo. He spent the better part of his pre-fire life running through the woods with his family, naked. When you were a supernatural creature things like nudity and sex weren’t a big deal (also turning into a wolf normally meant losing your clothes, and with enhanced smelling you  _ always _ knew what was going on, so, there was that). His voice did not come out smooth, nope, and instead fluctuated over the word sex. 

The look he got in return was absolutely uncalled for. Stiles face seemed to scream  _ ‘Derek Hale you're a right idiot’ _ and what he mumbled under his breath pretty much echoed the sentiment, “No, it’s a  _ juice! _ A juice that I’m  _ craving _ , Derek.”

“And?”

“Oh don’t you frown at me, big guy. Pull your eyebrows right back up where they go! It’s not  _ my _ fault you grew up in a health conscious home!” The younger huffed, swiping his tongue over his lips in a way that made Derek’s breath hitch. Jesus, this kid was going to kill him. 

“You’re an idiot.” 

“Oh  _ really, _ ” Stiles drawled out, a devious smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. His eyes darted around the room as he thought, fingers twitched at his side. Why did Derek notice all of this? Again, he was  _ screwed _ , “Just for that,  _ you’re _ taking me to get some!” 

Derek knew it wasn’t a question. Stiles didn’t do questions. He did statements and orders. He told people what to do. He expected to get his way and always did. His way or the highway. Maybe it was the fact that he  _ always _ had a plan,  _ always _ knew how to deal with whatever supernatural disaster they were being faced with. Something about the kid made it concerningly hard to deny him,  _ especially _ when Derek was on the receiving end of his wishes. It was something the whole pack had quickly clued into, something that the others teased him about. Hell, Boyd had even bought Stiles a leash and Derek a collar for Christmas last year in a bout of humour none of the pack knew he possessed. Let’s just say Derek had blushed for an hour and Stiles was really, very confused (it was even worse when Erica gave Stiles a  _ whip _ !)

“No,” he gritted out - he could at least  _ pretend _ he had some control here. 

So, that was how he ended up being dragged into a Walmart located  _ three towns over _ , a very serial-killer-esque snarl holding his face. He even threw in some threatening growls to go with the whole look. Worst part? This wasn’t even their first Walmart. No. It was their  _ seventh _ and if Stiles dared try to take him to  _ even one _ more he was going to rip the kid’s throat out. 

“Derek  _ hurry up!  _ I know there will be some here! I have a good feeling about this!” The smile was clear in his voice. 

Stiles nearly tripped over himself as he all but ran to the juice aisle, his hand still pulling Derek along. Derek was trying hard not to  _ kill _ the young man in front of him. He blamed the late (or early?) hour. He was only half paying attention, letting Stiles drag him through the Super Sized Walmart. He couldn't help but think of the pack would react if Stiles told them. Told them Derek drove him around  _ all night _ just for some stupid juice. How he was helpless to Stiles ‘persuasion’ (as Erica so often teased).

He was effectively pulled from his thoughts when he heard Stiles let out a loud, pained whine before yelling, “For FUCKSAKE! Did they stop  _ making it _ ? I SWEAR TO GOD!” 

Derek wasn’t sure if it was because of the very late hour or the fact that his entire body felt warm just from where Stiles hand was held in his own, but he laughed. It was soft at first, almost a giggle that escaped his lips. It built when Stiles whipped around eyebrows shooting up higher than they should have been able to. Derek had to blink away tears (happy tears) when Stiles touched his face, long fingers ghosting over the line of his beard right under his cheek bone, “Oh my god.”

Derek couldn’t help it when his eyes fluttered closed or when he leaned himself into Stiles touch. He could blame it on the late hour, after all, so he’d let himself indulge. If just a little. He formed a question, brows drawn forward and head tilted just the slightest. He was going to say something but the look in Stiles eye caught in his throat. 

“You’re beautiful.” Stiles said, or more, breathed. And,  _ oh _ . If asked, Derek would completely deny that those words made his heart  _ stop _ before rocketing off at twice its normal speed. He could feel the flush hit his ears before creeping to his cheeks and down his neck. When his eyes opened again - half lidded and heavy - he found Stiles staring at him. His hand was still there but more open, holding the side of his face as his thumb rubbed the top of Derek’s cheek bone. Derek moved forward on instinct, leaning in the smallest amount, his own hand turning to intertwine their fingers where they were still connected. Then he just stared. Stared into Stiles, the  _ gold _ he saw wove between light brown, “Say something?”

And well, Derek had never been able to say no to Stiles. Especially now. He was slow to move, scared to break whatever was happening between them. Eventually, Derek reached his hand out letting it cup the side of Stiles waist before pulling him the smallest bit forward. He didn’t hold tight though, was sure that Stiles would be able to pull back if he wanted. It took him almost a minute of focused breathing and searching Stiles eyes before he was able to speak. “So are you.” 

“So kiss me?” Derek stood still, his muscles tensing as he let the  _ question _ wash over him before he leaned forward. It was slow, a question of his own - not quite an answer, not yet.

When their lips finally touched it was unbearably soft, closed mouth against closed mouth, still a question. It was enough for Stiles though, who chased Derek’s lips when he started pulling back, pressing his body against the taller mans. When Derek felt Stiles kiss his bottom lip between his, he went after Stiles top, mirroring the action. The kiss was still dry, still a chaste and beautiful thing drowning in innocence. It made Derek’s heart  _ hurt _ with the gentleness Stiles was putting into it. How still the spastic teen went under his touch, Derek’s arms slowly enveloping him, pulling Stiles body tight against his own. It was also warm, in a way that washed over Derek and caused him to grip at Stiles even tighter. 

It was over too soon and Derek felt the loss of contact in a way that he probably should have been concerned about. He felt empty until Stiles fingers curled into the hair and the back of his neck, pulling him back to the surface. It was when he let his eyes open that he really lost all his ability to think. Stiles pupils were blown - nearly all black. He was breathing hard, heart beating so fast Derek wasn’t sure it was safe. But then again, his own was going just as fast. Derek breathed in, choking on the smell of contentment and happiness and pure freaking joy rolling off Stiles. He was pretty sure he let out a little happy growl, but suddenly Stiles was pushing his face into Derek’s shoulder to hide his laughter, arms tightening around his arms around Derek’s neck. Derek kissed the top of his head in response.

Stiles leaned back enough to look back at Derek, and yeah, Derek was really screwed. Before he could think about the way he felt  _ light _ , how even just breathing seemed easier, Derek placed a kiss at the corner of Stiles mouth. An answer.

“So much better than juice.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
